1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device (such as a digital camera for digitalizing image or voice to record it), a recording method, an electronic device used together with the recording device, a method of controlling the electronic device, a computer readable media, and a reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional digital cameras for digitalizing image or voice to be recorded it on PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) recording media such as semiconductor memory cards or compact hard disks. The PCMCIA recording media is designed such that data recorded on the media can be read by a host computer. Image data and voice data are generally compression-coded to be recorded on the media.
Data related to an image, e.g., information such as a photographing date, a photographing mode, or photographing condition, are recorded in respective files. The respective file names are determined by a camera. For example, the file name of an image is constituted by three head letters, e.g., “IMG”, having a 5-digit number following the head letters.
In a conventional digital camera, as relative data to be added to an image, data such as a model name of the camera, a production number of the camera, a date, and photographing data which are generated by a camera are used. For this reason, a user cannot define arbitrary attribute information, e.g., exclusive user information which represents that the camera is his/her own camera.
The name of an image data file generated by a camera is fixedly defined by a program for operating the system of the camera. For this reason, a user cannot provide a file name which is required by the user himself/herself, and after a photographing operation, the user inconveniently arranges files.